TAK SEKEDAR HARTA KARUN
by kaze fuyuki
Summary: Sumary : Naruto mungkin memang pemuda paling sial di dunia. Setelah mendapatkan kesialan yang berurut - turut, dia masih harus menghadapi pendatang baru yang bernama Sasuke.SESEORANG yang akan MENGOBRAK - ABRIK hidup Naruto, tapi juga akan memberikan kenangan manis. Warning: abal, Typo, Geje, EYD buruk, Yaoi,


**hay minna-san berjumpa kembali dengan Kaze**

**terima kasih sudah bersedia mampir kemari**

**terima kasih..**

**Ini adalah fic kedua yang aku buat per chapter, mungkin masih banyak kekurangan!**

**Selamat membaca!**

* * *

**...**

**.**

**...**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kashimoto**

**Pair : NaruSasu, SasuNaru  
**

**Warning Genre : Yaoi,drama,romance,cumfort/Hurt**

* * *

**...**

**.**

**.**

**...**

**Sumary : Naruto mungkin memang pemuda paling sial di dunia. Setelah mendapatkan kesialan yang berurut - turut, dia masih harus menghadapi pendatang baru yang bernama Sasuke. Yang membuatnya kesal adalah Sasuke mengatakan akan tinggal bersamanya dan akan merubah aprtemen yang selama ini menaunginya.  
**

* * *

**Tak sekedar harta karun**

Hiruk pikuk suasana kota dan lalu lalang kendaraan tak menghalangi cahaya hangat matahari sore untuk menyentuh permukaan tanah. Seorang pemuda berkulit tan sedang berjalan menuju apartemennya yang nyaman. Tiga goresan terukir di pipi kulit eksotisnya mengisyaratkan betapa gigih dirinya dalam menjalani hari – harinya yang keras. Langkah kakinya agak terseok saat harus menapaki anak tangga apartemennya, dia sangat lelah, puluhan kesialan menimpanya bertubi – tubi.

"hhhh...!" helaan napasnya sangat panjang

Dia benar – benar sangat lelah.

Naskah tugas kuliahnya hilang, sehingga dia harus kena marah dosen dan mendapat tugas tambahan.

Hari inipun dia harus dipecat dari kerja paruh waktunya karena beberapa kali tidak masuk dan bolos untuk urusan kuliahnya.

Saat di kampus dia juga dihadang Kiba yang menagih hutang. Dia punya hutang yang menumpuk pada Kiba, jadi uang simpanannya habis.

Akhirnya dia putuskan untuk pulang, dalam perjalanannya dia membeli ramen instan.

Hatinya jadi lebih bahagia saat makanan kesukaannya masih bisa dibeli, namun tiba – tiba ada anak kecil yang bermain di pinggir sungai dekat apartemen, karena ceroboh anak itu terjatuh. Pemuda ini tidak bisa tinggal diam, segera dia terjun ke sungai untuk menolong. Ramennya hanyut terbawa arus sungai yang dia lawan, dan nyawa anak itu tertolong.

" HACHIIII!"

" HACHHIUU!"

Udara musim dingin memperburuk keadaan Naruto yang terus sial itu.

"lebih baik cepat istirahat!"

Sampai depan pintu, Naruto berjongkok mencari kunci ditempat dia biasa meletakanya. Ada yang aneh kunci itu tidak ketemu, lalu dia memeriksa pegangan pintu dan membukanya.

"eh kenapa pintunya terbuka?"

Bergegaslah Naruto memasuki apartemennya, dia memeriksa kesegala penjuru untuk mengetahui mungkin si pelaku ada di dalam apartemen kecilnya ini. Dia khawatir jika ada pencuri yang masuk, dia sudah tidak perduli dengan badanya yang basah kuyup.

Setelah meneliti sama sekali tak ada orang ataupun tanda – tanda barangnya yang hilang, meskipun semuanya masih tampak berantakan seperti biasanya tapi dia yakin tidak ada barangnya yang hilang. Satu tempat lagi yang belum dia periksa. Dengan rasa takut dan _was was, _Naruto memeriksa kedalam kamarnya. Terdengar suara gemericik air dari dalam kamar mandi pribadinya.

**BRAK**

Naruto membuka pintu dengan kasar, didapati sosok pemuda yang mandi di kamar mandinya. Pemuda itu memandang Naruto dengan wajah tegang, secepat kilat hantaman keras mengenai wajah Naruto. Bahkan dia terpental jauh keluar kamar mandi. Naruto bisa melihat pemuda yang menggunakan kamar mandinya itu sedang mendekati tubuhnya yang terkapar di lantai.

" hei kau tidak apa – apa?"

Naruto hanya bisa mendengar gumaman keluar dari mulut pemuda itu, lalu kegelapan merenggut jiwanya.

"_aku benar – benar sial!"_ batinnya sebelum dia kehilangan kesadaran sepenuhnya.

**...**

**.**

**.**

**...**

"nnghhh"

Erangan kecil keluar dari mulut Naruto, perlahan dia menggelatkan tubuhnya.

"ekh?!"

Dia merasakan pipinya sangat sakit dan mungkin bengkak.

Diapun memutuskan untuk duduk dan menenangkan diri.

" HYAAA?!"

Naruto sangat kaget setelah melihat keadaan tubuhnya. Kini dia sedang tidak mengenakan apapun, hanya sebuah selimut menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"kenapa aku bisa begini?!"

Naruto dengan panik menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. Tiba – tiba dia ingat kejadian sebelum ini, dia sangat ingat ada penyusup masuk ke kamarnya, dan mandi, setelah itu penyusup itu memukulnya hingga pingsan.

" _lalu kenapa aku tidak memakai apa – apa?!" _batinnya terus berkecamuk

" _hah?! Apakah mungkin aku diperkosa?!"_

"TIIIIDAAAAAKKKKK!"

**DRAP**

**DRAP**

**DRAP**

Terdengar derap kaki yang mendekati tempat Naruto berada. Naruto semakin ketakutan, tubuhnya bergetar saat langkah itu kian dekat, dan dia memutuskan bersembunyi dalam selimut.

" teriakanmu keras sekali!" terdengar suara baritone yang dalam

" Naruto kau tidak apa – apa?" suara lain menyusul, dan suara ini sangat _familiar_ di telinga Naruto.

Naruto mengintip dari balik selimutnya, dan setelah mendapati 2 sosok laki – laki yang berdiri di pintu sedang melihatnya Naruto menjadi semakin syok.

" tidak mungkin Iruka sensei melakukan ini padaku?!" Naruto histeris

"tidak mungkin!"

"kenapa harus memanggil anak itu?! Kenapa sensei melakukan ini padaku?!" naruto terus histeris dan dia masih berpikir bahwa keperjakaannya sudah direnggut ke dua laki – laki yang sedang berdiri di pintu, yang juga tampak heran.

"berisik sekali!" pemuda baritone itu memandang tidak suka pada Naruto

" sebenarnya ada apa dengamu Naruto?!" Iruka menjadi khawatir, dia mendekati Naruto yang histeris.

"TIDAK BERHENTI JANGAN MENDEKAT!" Naruto yang sudah syok ini jadi kelihatan aneh.

Iruka otomatis langsung berhenti

"hhh... seperti anak kecil!" tambah si pemuda Baritone, lalu dia berjalan mendekati Naruto dan tidak peduli dengan teriakan - teriakan yang menggema.

**BRAT**

" Eh?!" Iruka dan Naruto jadi terbengong melihat kelakuan pemuda baritone itu.

Pemuda baritone itu dengan kasar merebut selimut yang menutupi tubuh Naruto dan menariknya kuat – kuat membuat Naruto tidak bisa mempertahankan pelindung tubuhnya.

" Celanamu masih rapi disana! Dan tubuhmu masih mulus tidak ada mark sama sekali! Dan apa kau merasa sakit di bagian bawahmu?!" mata hitam pekat pemuda baritone itu menatap Naruto _intents._

Naruto hanya diam dan menggeleng pelan, tiba – tiba pipinya memerah.

Iruka tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku Naruto yang terlalu berlebihan, tapi dia bisa maklum dengan kekhawatiran Naruto. Apalagi setelah sering melihat dirinya berpacaran dengan seorang laki – laki, pasti membuat Naruto makin waspada.

Pemuda baritone itu menjauh dari Naruto dan memilih pergi ke dekat pintu lagi. Dia malas sekali harus dekat – dekat dengan pemuda yang kekanak – kanakan seperti Naruto.

" aku minta maaf atas masalah ini! harusnya aku cerita sejak awal!" jelas Iruka.

"eh?!" Naruto jadi heran

"iya...! Naruto dia ini Sasuke, kenalan dari Kakashi!" kata Iruka mengenalkan pemuda baritone itu.

Sementara pemuda yang bernama Sasuke itu hanya melirik saja.

"eh?! Kakashi?!" Naruto jadi terkejut " pacar Sensei itu?! Jadi Dia ini berhubungan dengan pacar Guru?!" Naruto mencibir dan memandang Sasuke penuh kebencian.

"lalu kenapa dia harus menyusup ke apartemenku?" tanya Naruto tidak terima, Sasuke hanya memejamkan mata sambil memasukan tangannya ke saku celananya.

" hehehe... maafkan aku! Harusnya aku segera cerita, sebenarnya Sasuke akan tinggal bersamamu sementara! Karena itu dia masuk kemari" Jawab Iruka

" APAAA?!" Naruto berteriak keras tdak terima

"kenapa bersamaku?! Kenapa tidak bersama kakashi atau Guru saja?" Naruto menolak

" tidak bisa Naru...! aku kan tinggal di asrama Universitas, dan Kakashi sedang berada di luar negeri, hanya kau seorang yang bisa menolongnya! Lagi pula kamarmu ini cukup luas!" jelas Iruka

" _oh jadi karena ini Kakashi waktu itu mencarikan aku apartemen yang murah dan nyaman saat aku kebingungan mencari tempat tinggal?!"_ Naruto jadi tau alasan dari pacar Gurunya itu."kalau begini aku bisa ngomong apa?!"

" Kakashi baru cerita tadi pagi, sejak pagi aku mencarimu tapi kau tidak muncul di kampus, lalu saat pulang kaupun masih harus menghadap Tsunade- sama, aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengatakan apapun! Dan siang tadi Sasuke sudah datang!"

" hhhh... aku memang sedang sial! Bahkan dia masuk sendiri ke apartemenku!" Naruto jadi sedih

"itu karena kau bodoh!" kata Sasuke mulai ikut bicara

" APA KATAMU?!" Naruto naik pitam dan berlari ingin memukul Sasuke, namun Iruka menahannya.

"kau meletakan kuncimu dibawah pot bunga samping pintu bukan?! Itu cara kuno yang ceroboh!" tambah Sasuke

" kau harus membiasakan diri mulai sekarang! Aku harus tinggal disini sementara! Kau tidak bisa menolaknya!" Sasuke berbicara sedikit dan langsung meninggalkan Naruto dan iruka dalam kamar.

Naruto masih sangat marah dengan tingkah Sasuke yang semaunya sendiri itu. Dia benar – benar kesal, ingin sekali meremas bibir laki – laki yang sangat menyebalkan itu.

Iruka menenangkan Naruto dan mencoba menceritakan masalah Sasuke yang sebenarnya.

Iruka bercerita Sasuke adalah kerabat dari Kakashi, karena suatu hal Sasuke harus pergi dari rumahnya dan belajar mandiri. Dia tidak memiliki siapapun disini, dia hanya mengenal Kakashi dan Iruka. Mendengar itu hati Naruto terketuk. Dan seakan merasakan kesulitan Sasuke dalam mencari tempat tinggal. Dulu dia juga tidak punya tempat berteduh saat pertama kali datang ke kota yang asing ini, dan Kakashi-lah yang menolongnya.

" baiklah aku mengerti Guru...!" kata Naruto

" terima kasih Naruto...! ini pakailah bajumu!" Iruka memberikan _sweeter_ jingga pada Naruto

"terima kasih Guru...!"

"dan ini, Sasuke menemukan ini di depan pintu tadi!" Iruka memberikan sebuah map pada Naruto

"eh?!" Naruto sangat kaget tapi senang.

" Guru... i – ini , ini naskah tugasku! Ketemu! Ketemu!" Naruto sangat bahagia dan langsung memeluk Iruka sambil menerima map itu

" terima kasih Guru, aku tertolong!" Naruto langsung keluar kamar dan mencari Sasuke

Dia menemukan Sasuke ada di dapur, tanpa basa basi Naruto langsung menubruk Sasuke dan merangkulnya.

"hei ada apa denganmu?!" Sasuke tampak kaget dan risih

" terima kasih! Terima kasih banyak!" Naruto sangat senang hingga tak sadar dia semakin erat merangkul Sasuke lalu mengguncangkan tubuh Sasuke beberapa kali.

" terima kasih!"

Sasuke sedikit memerah dengan perbuatan Naruto. Dia hanya menundukan kepalanya agar tak terlihat oleh siapapun.

" berkat kau aku bisa lulus dan ikut ujian!" Naruto benar – benar senang.

**KRUUUUUK**

**KRUYUUUUKKKKK**

Bunyi perut Naruto keras sekali sehingga Sasuke bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas, karena malu Naruto langsung melepas rangkulan dan meringis pada Sasuke.

" heee... maaf!"

"dasar bodoh!" kata Sasuke

"makan malam sudah kusiapkan! Cepat cuci tanganmu, kita makan malam sekarang!" tambah Sasuke sambil membawa piring ke meja makan.

"eh?! Benarkah?! Bagaimana kau bisa menyiapkan semua ini?! padahal di kulkas tidak ada apa – apa!" Naruto terkejut

"hnnn...!" kata Sasuke sambil menata meja

Naruto memandang Sasuke aneh karena jawaban Sasuke yang ambigu itu. Perut laparnya memerintahkan Naruto untuk tidak mempermasalahkan itu lagi. Diapun segera menyusul Sasuke saat Sasuke melempar pandangan pada Naruto, sekaligus memberikan isyarat pada Naruto untuk segera makan.

Iruka keluar kamar dan bergabung dengan 2 pemuda itu. Sasuke menyiapkan makan malam dengan rapi, hidangan sederhana sudah tersaji di meja. Naruto sangat lapar, segera dia memakan jatahnya dengan lahap.

" wah ... ini enak sekali!" kata Naruto di sela makannya

" kalau sedang makan jangan banyak bicara!" kata Sasuke tegas.

Iruka tersenyum

Bunyi sumpit mendominasi acara makan melam mereka, perut Naruto benar – benar tertolong. Kesialan demi kesialan yang sudah terjadi seakan lenyap entah kemana. Hatinya benar – benar berbunga. Setelah selesai makan, Naruto mengantar Iruka hingga halaman apartemen.

" Naruto... kuharap kau bisa menjadi temannya!" pinta Iruka sebelum pergi

"Yosh! Datebayo!" jawab Naruto dengan semangat

"dia pemuda yang baik dan pengertian lho...!" tambah Iruka lalu beranjak pergi

"eh?!" Naruto malah jadi bingung

"sampai jumpa besok di kelas Naru!" kata Iruka sambil melambaikan tangan

" iya...!" Naruto membalas lambaian tangan Iruka.

Naruto memandang kepergian Sang Guru. Daripada Guru lebih tepat seorang sahabat atau kakak ya?! Tapi ya begitulah. Setelah bayangan Iruka menghilang langit malam terlihat semakin mendung. Angin berhembus lumayan kencang dan selang beberapa saat salju turun membuat Naruto segera merapatkan jaket tebalnya.

" brrr...!"

"hmmm jadi ingat 2 tahun lalu!" Naruto bernapas panjang

**Flashback on**

_Di jalanan yang ramai itu tampak seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk di bangku taman. Pemuda itu tampak sangat kedinginan sampai – sampai giginya bergemeletuk. Tas besar yang selalu dia bawa, bahkan tak mampu mengurangi rasa dingin itu walaupun sudah dipeluknya erat. Salju yang turun tampaknya enggan untuk mereda._

_Pemuda berambut pirang itu terus bertahan. Tiga hari lalu dia tiba di kota asing ini, keinginannya yang kuat untuk merubah masa depannya itu tidak berawal dengan baik. Dia sudah berkerja keras dengan kerja sambilan disemua tempat yang mau menerimanya selama 3 hari ini pula, namun tak ada satupun rumah sewaan yang mau menerimanya hanya dikarenakan pemuda itu adalah orang asing yang tak jelas latar belakang dan keluragany, pemuda angin – anginan yang kabur dari rumah. Dia harus bisa bertahan karena tidak mungkin menyerah sekarang._

_Pemuda itu memutuskan untuk berbaring sejenak untuk melepas lelahnya._

_Berharap bahwa semua penderitaannya segera berakhir, berharap akan ada orang yang mau menerimanya, berharap ada seseorang yang mau bersahabat dengannya._

_Dan mungkin Kamisama mendengar harapannya kali ini._

" _aku jadi ngantuk sekali!" kata pemuda itu yang sudah hampir terlelap_

" _HEI!" sapa seseorang_

"_eh?!" pemuda itu langsung terbangun_

"_kau mau mati ya?!" tanya orang itu_

"_eh?!" pemuda pirang langsung kaget._

"_jangan tidur di tempat seperti ini! kau bisa mati!" tambah orang itu_

"_be – benarkah?!" tanya pemuda pirang tak percaya_

"_hnnn...!" jawab orang itu_

"_apa kau tidak punya tempat tinggal?! Kenapa kau tidur di tempat seperti ini?" tanya orang itu lagi_

"_eh?! Ba – bagaimana kau?!" perkataan pemuda ini terputus karena setiap orang pasti akan tau keadaannya ini " eee... Kau benar!" tanggap Naruto_

"_siapa namamu?" tanya orang itu lagi_

"_aku Naruto Uzumaki!" jawab pemuda pirang_

" _Naruto ya?! Aku Kakashi! Memangnya kenapa kau bisa ada di tempat seperti ini? kau berasal dari mana?" tanyanya_

" _oh itu ?! heee!" Naruto hanya meringis _

"_kau kabur dari rumah ya?! Kau dan keluargamu ada masalah?!" tebak Kakashi_

" _eh?! Kau tau?!" Naruto keheranan_

" _itu terlihat jelas!" Kakashi menatap tajam Naruto, dan duduk di samping Naruto._

" _sebenarnya aku ke Konoha ini bukan tanpa tujuan." Kata Naruto_

"_benarkah?! Yah... aku akan coba mendengarmu!" tanggap Kakashi_

" _aku kemari ingin merubah masa depanku, aku ingin sekali bisa kuliah mendapatkan pekerjaan yang ku sukai dan sukses. Aku tidak ingin meneruskan usaha perkebunan keluargaku, aku tidak ahli dalam bidang itu, tapi mereka memaksaku karena akulah satu – satunya penerus mereka!" jelas Naruto dengani serius sekaligus sedih._

"_kau berasal dari mana?" tanya Kakashi_

" _aku dari desa Uzu!" kata Naruto_

" _be – benarkah ?!" Kakashi tampak kaget tidak percaya_

"_iya.. a – ada apa?" tanya Naruto kaget_

_Kakashi hanya tersenyum dan berkata " aku dulu juga pernah tinggal di Uzu, desa yang sangat jauh dari sini!" _

" _eh benarkah?!" Naruto sama sekali tidak bisa percaya ini._

" _kalau dilihat – lihat... aku seperti sudah akrab dengan wajahmu ya?! Kalau boleh ku tau siapa namamu tadi?" tanya Kakashi kembali._

" _Naruto Uzumaki!" jawab Naruto_

"_oh... namamu berbeda ternyata, mungkin hanya de javu!" jelas Kakashi dan perlahan Kakashi mulai berdiri._

" _kalau kau mau, silahkan ikut aku! Sementara kau bisa tinggal bersamaku! Aku menyewa apartemen di sekitar sini!" ajak Kakashi_

_Hati Naruto langsung bergetar. Gemuruh bahagia mebumbung di dadanya. Tubuhnya menjadi lebih hangat karena mendengar tawaran Kakashi. Ini sulit dipercaya, benar – benar sulit dipercaya. Kamisama mendengarkan doanya dan mengabulkannya, apakah ini benar – benar terjadi?_

" _benarkah?!" tanya Naruto tidak percaya_

"_benar...! cepat! aku tidak akan mengulangi ajakanku lagi!" Kakashi mulai berjalan_

" _TUNGGU!" seru Naruto _

" _kau tak akan mengeksploitasi-ku bukan?!" tanya Naruto tegas dan waspada_

"_hhhh... jika aku sampai berani melakukan itu kau boleh membunuhku!" Kata Kakashi agak horor_

"_aku tidak akan melakukan apa – apa padamu!" tambah Kakashi_

_Dengan sedikit ragu Naruto mengikuti Kakashi._

_Sejak hari itulah Naruto menginjakan kakinya di apartemen yang dulu milik Kakashi dan kini menjadi tempat tinggalnya. Kakashi berbagi tempat dengan Naruto, dia menjadi teman yang baik. Banyak hal yang sudah di lakukan Kakashi padanya. Naruto bahkan mungkin tak akan bisa membalas kebaikan Kakashi._

**FLASHBACK OFF**

" baiklah! Waktunya istirahat DATEBAYOOOOO!" Naruto berseru keras sekali

" apa kau selalu seperti ini?" tanya Sasuke yang sudah ada di belakangnya

" berseru keras seperti anak kecil!" tambah Sasuke

Sementara Naruto wajahnya mengerut tanda tidak suka. Lalu agak kaget dengan penampilan Sasuke yang sudah berjaket rapi seakan mau pergi kesuatu tempat entah kemana.

" mau kemana kau?!" tanya Naruto

"bukan urusanmu!" jawab Sasuke yang lengsung beranjak pergi

Naruto jadi agak kaget dengan tingkah laku Sasuke, merasa ada yang aneh Naruto mengejar Sasuke. Dia tidak mau disalahkan Kakashi jika kenalannya itu dalam masalah, bukankah dia jadi pengasuh anak itu sekarang?!

" berhenti Sasuke kau mau kemana?!" teriak Naruto

Sasuke hanya menghembuskan napas panjang tanda dia bosan.

"sudah ku katakan ini bukan urusanmu!" jawab Sasuke sambil melirik Naruto

" aku tak mau disalahkan Kakashi jika kau kenapa – napa!" jawab Naruto

"hnnnn...!" Sasuke semakin bosan mendengar ocehan Naruto, dia beranjak pergi lagi

" Hei SASUKE BERHENTI!" teriak Naruto sambil menarik lengan Sasuke

**BRUK**

Tenaga Naruto cukup kuat menarik Sasuke hingga membuat tubuh Sasuke oleng di tambah licinnya salju, akhirnya Sasuke terjatuh ke belakang, dengan sigap Naruto memapah pemuda itu.

Sasuke merasakan lengan kuat milik Naruto memapah tubuhnya yang lumayan berat itu. Lengan kuat itu juga terasa sangat hangat.

" k – kau tidak apa – apa?" tanya Naruto dengan terbata

Sasuke hanya memandang Naruto dengan mata yang tenang dan tanpa ekspresi apapun, tapi Sasuke melihat raut khawatir dan wajah tan yang memerah. Eh benarkah itu memerah?

"kau bisa menghabiskan waktuku!" kata Sasuke

"eh?!" Naruto sangat kaget dengan tangapan Sasuke, dan dia segera membantu Sasuke untuk berdiri

"tetap diam dan tenanglah di apartemen! aku bisa jaga diri!" Sasuke langsung pergi

Naruto tidak bisa mencegah kepergian Sasuke, ada rasa sesal di hatinya karena tidak dapat menahan Sasuke. Seakan ada lubang di dadanya yang baru saja terbentuk sempurna. Entah kenapa dia merasa Sasuke adalah orang baik, mungkin lebih dari itu dia ingin Sasuke tetap menemaninya di apartemen dan merasakan masakannya setiap hari.

" aku ini kenapa? pikiranku terlalu ngelantur!" Naruto berkata tegas dalam dirinya

" mungkin aku sudah kangen dengan orang aneh itu! sudah 1 tahun dia berada di Luar Negri, aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya, dia juga tidak mampir kalau sedang menengok Guru Iruka.. hhhh... aku jadi orang aneh karena sudah merindukannya" Naruto bergumam dan membuang napas panjang

Akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Tak lama kemudian dia ambruk ke atas tempat tidurnya. Dia merasakan pembaringannya sungguh nyaman, harum dan spreinya lembut sepertinya baru diganti. Dia sungguh terlena, matanya semakin berat dan tidurlah dia dalam damai.

**...**

**.**

**.**

**...**

**TAK**

**TAK**

**CIEEESS**

" ukh" Naruto mengerang dan terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya karena adanya bunyi – bunyian yang cukup berisik.

" kenapa berisik sekali sih?"

Naruto memutuskan untuk bangun dan berjalan menuju arah suara gaduh di dalam apartemennya.

" Ada apa sih? ini masih pagi sekali?" kata Naruto sambil mengucek matanya yang masih berat

setelah berhasil membuka matanya, Naruto sangat kaget dengan apa yang dia lihat.

" Hoaaaa?!" mata Naruto terbuka dangat lebar seakan tidak percaya dengan yang dia lihat

Apartemennya yang sederhana dan sedikit berantakan kini menjadi sangat rapi dan tertata dengan baik.

" masih saja seperti anak kecil!" komentar seseorang yang ada di dapur, Naruto langsung berlari kearah suara itu

" Sasuke apakah kau yang melakukan semua ini?!" tanya Naruto

"hnnn...!" tanggap Sasuke sambil menyiapkan sarapan di meja makan

" kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?" tanya Naruto

" sederhana saja... aku tidak mau tinggal di apartemen yang kotor, berantakan dan kumuh! jadi jangan kaget jika aku akan mengubah apartemenmu ini!" jawab Sasuke yang mulai duduk di meja makan Naruto hanya terbelalak tidak percaya

" ApA dia bilang? dia ini orang baru ... bagaimana bisa dia mau menjadi Tuan rumahnya sekarang?" Naruto menggerutu tidak jelas

" hnnn... apapun yang kau katakan? itu bagianmu cepat makan sup miso tidak akan enak jika dingin!" perintah Sasuke pada Naruto.

Naruto dengan lelah menanggapi perilaku Sasuke yang seenaknya itu, paginya yang cerah harus menjadi pagi yang sangat menyebalkan. Dia menyesal karena semalam sempat sedih saat ditinggalkan Sasuke. Ternyata pemuda itu kembali lagi dan bersiap – siap mengubah apartemen ini, tempat dimana dia hidup dengan damai selama ini.

Air mata tdak jelas menetes deras di pipi Naruto, pipinya menggembung besar. Bahkan nasi yang harusnya bisa masuk dengan leluasa masuk ke mulutnya menjadi tidak bisa dikunyah dengan baik, tapi itu malah membuat Naruto makin banyak memasukan makanan ke dalam mulutnya tanpa jeda. Sasuke sedikit heran melihat tingkah lalu Naruto yang kelihatan sangat aneh dan sebenarnya juga lucu.

" Hhmmppp...!" Sasuke ingin sekali tertawa melihat tingkah laku Naruto yang begitu menggelitik perutnya

jika dia sampai tertawa terbahak – bahak pastilah sesuatu yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan dirinya biasanya bukan?

Tapi Naruto tau kalau Sasuke sedang ingin tertawa, tepatnya menertawakannya.

" Apua Yang membuatmu Begithu senang ha?" Naruto bertanya dengan suara yang tidak jelas karena ppinya yang menggembung

" hhhh...!" Sasuke menghembuskan napas panjang untuk mengelabui Naruto

" hentikan Dobe! makanlah dengan benar!" perintah Sasuke sambil dengan tegas

Naruto meneruskan makan dengan cara aneh itu, sementara Sasuke pergi ke kamar mandi. Dia mengunci kamar mandi, dia langsung memegangi perutnya dan berjongkok. Dia sedikit terkikik sambil menahan agar tawa lepasnya tidak keluar.

" _sebenarnya dia itu kenapa? dasar orang aneh?" _batin Sasuke

Lalu ada air mata yang menetes dari mata Sasuke.

" a – air mata?" Sasuke sangat kaget

" bukankah aku ingin tertawa kenapa air mataku keluar begini?" Sasuke merasakan air matanya mengalir deras dan tidak bisa berhenti.

Waktu berlalu entah berapa lama Sasuke belum juga keluar dari kamar mandi, juga tidak ada suara apapun dari dalam sana Naruto jadi khawatir. Naruto memutuskan untuk mengecek keadaan Sasuke.

" Sasuke ? SASUKE?" Naruto menggedor pintu kamar mandi, tak ada jawaban apapun dari dalam sana.

" SASUKE JAWAB AKU!" Naruto semakin khawatir

"SASUKE!"

" SASUKE?!"

masih juga tak ada jawaban apapun dari Sasuke. Kepanikan Naruto memuncak, dia benar – benar khawatir terjadi apa – apa dengan Sasuke.

" SASUKEEEEEEE...!"

**...**

**.**

**.**

**...**

**TBC**

* * *

ch 1 Fin

**Terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini!**

**Fic yang masih banyak kekurangan! **

**meski sudah buat berkali - kali ternyata masih kurang bagus ya?!**

**Maaf...**

**Aku akan lanjutan fic ini hingga tamat! Aku akan berusaha!**

**Mohon dukungannya teman – teman!**

**Mohon maaf karena selalu merepotkan!**

**R&R Please...!**


End file.
